One Thing
by Kayenvy
Summary: (GaaraxOC. Short story/oneshot. )The city of Suna is celebrating a day of love. Everyone is happy but Gaara just can't figure it out. Kahi only wants one thing so what is it?


Today Suna was celebrating. Its streets were filled with young couples holding hands, kids hanging off their parent's arms, the elderly laughing and even off duty ninjas dancing. Everyone was having fun and enjoying the day without work and worry. Everyone except the Kazekage.

The red haired ninja sighed, letting the paper fall back onto the pile on his desk to join the pile of its cousins. "What are you still doing here, Kahi?"

The soft blue eyes peeking through the door crack widened. The slight girl stepped softly into the room, her eyes so downcast her long dark hair covered her entire face.

"Kazekage-sama." The girl bowed.

Gaara ran his hands through his already messy hair. "I thought I told you to go?"

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama," said Kahi. Her eyes stayed fixed on the ground, her shoulders slumped. "I didn't mean to disobey and upset you."

Gaara shook his head slightly. "I'm not upset, Kahi. It's okay. I just wanted…"

His eyes fell upon the people in the streets. Vibrant reds, oranges, yellows filled the city with life and the music of laughter and joy spread around from person to person. There are rides, games, dancing and all around fun but the administration building, usually so loud with chatter, was silent. Except for her.

"You wanted what?" asked Kahi.

The Kazekage's aquamarine eyes met with Kahi's and he frowned at the sensation inside his stomach. Was he coming down with an illness? It didn't necessary feel bad, but…

"I wanted you to enjoy yourself, Kahi. You are still here when I leave. Before you came I was the last to leave this building. You need to take a break."

Kahi blinked her eyelashes 20 times before she opened her mouth again, Gaara had counted each one. "What about you, Kazekage-sama?"

Now it was the usually unfazed Kazekage's turn to be silent. He regarded the secretary for a long moment before replying. "I have no reason to celebrate today."

"No reason, Kazekage-sama?"Kahi walked up to his desk, a crease forming between her pretty eyes. "What – What about your siblings? Temari-sama? Kanukuro-sama? Surely you could celebrate with your family."

The Kazekage shook his head. "They celebrate today with their partners."

"Oh," Kahi lowered her head. The scent of a Desert Cassia filled Gaara's senses. He hadn't noticed Kahi smelt so much like the beautiful yellow flower found just outside of Suna.

"What about you?" asked Gaara, to fill the heavy silence.

"Me?" Kahi replied so softly Gaara nearly didn't pick it up. Her eyes searched his and he nodded. "I'm alone."

The Kazekage felt an aching in his chest that he hadn't felt for such a long time. Alone. He knew what alone means, oh he knew all too well. But this girl? Kahi? He saw her every day and she was always so happy, so bright… so alone?

How had he not known? Had he never asked her about herself? He swallowed, hoping to swallow the feelings as well.

"Not even a boyfriend to give you a present today?"

"No, Kazekage-sama,"she said. There was no pain behind her eyes though, they sparkled with something bright, something like hope.

"Is there," Gaara looked over the girl's pretty face, "something you want?"

"Something _I_ want, Kazekage-sama?" Kahi tilted her head, that little crease returning.

"Yes Kahi, is there anything that you want as a present for today's celebration?"

"There is only one thing…" the girl trailed off, looking down.

"What is it?"

"Why?" She looked at him, scanning his face.

"I wish to get you something."

Kahi shook her head. "You can't, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara leaned his head on his hands. "And why not?"

"Today is a day of love and since we are not related, if you give me something… people will think – and you're the Kazekage."

"I do not care. What do you want, Kahi?"

"Only one thing." Kahi shook her head. "It's not appropriate."

"As you said yourself, I'm the Kazekage. I will decide what is appropriate."

"Please, Kazekage-sama." Kahi smiled, but it didn't meet her eyes.

_Such a sad smile shouldn't be on that face._

"Kahi," Gaara said in a low voice.

She shook her head and forced the smile higher. "There is one thing I've wanted for so long now, but it's not something I'd ask for, not something to be given out of neither pity, nor sympathy. It should be given freely, without thought."

Gaara was silent.

"I'll let you get back to your work, Kazekage-sama. Sorry for disturbing you. Excuse me." Kahi bowed and left the room. The door hinges squeaked in her wake.

Gaara's head slid into the palms of his hands and he heaved a sigh. What had he been thinking?

He shook his hair out and stared at the paperwork before him. It seemed like a dune in the vast desert surrounding him. He had tackled it anyway, determined not to be distracted. He couldn't help but peak out the window as her small figure retreated down the street.

The smell of desert flower stayed with him even as he watched her go.

* * *

Kahi struggled through the thick crowd, not knowing where she was going and not caring. Her heart frantic and aching. She had been so close to what she wanted and yet she was also nowhere near it.

Though she put distance between them, half of her was still in the office with the Kazekage. How was she to make sense of this? The kazekage, _her_ kazekage, had always been so good to her and everyone else, even though he had been treated so horribly by the city, but he had never singled her out like that.

He had noticed her for all the wrong reasons. She didn't mind being alone, she didn't grieve anymore. What she wanted… Kahi would never get it now. When he looked at her, his face would be sad.

When she stopped, Kahi found herself far from the festivities and she was glad for that. Tears threatened but didn't spill. Sagging to the ground, she grabbed a handful of sand and let it slip through her fingers.

Kahi focused on her breathing, her heart calmed down. Eventually she heard footsteps and she wished the person away. She wanted quiet, quiet was more peaceful.

"Kahi?"

She jumped, her head whipping around to the voice. "Temari-sama?"

The older girl stood on the edge of the street, her hands on her hips. She was wearing a beautiful dress kimono and unusually her hair was tied in a bun. There was a man standing next to her and he was dressed plainly, in a Jounin uniform. Kahi didn't recognize the man, he must be from another country.

She frowned at the man. What's he doing in uniform on a day off anyway, too lazy to dress up nicely for his girlfriend?

Temari walked over to her grinning. "What are you doing alone? Where is Gaara?"

"Huh?"

"My little brother? He is here isn't he?"

Kahi shook her head slowly.

"Oh don't tell me he chickened out?"

Kahi stared blankly at her. "What?"

Temari huffed and said, "You two are hopeless."

She turned around quicker than Kahi could keep up with and she growled. "Hey, don't you go anywhere."

The man stopped mid step and sighed, mumbling something under his breathing.

"I heard that," Temari yelled at him and turned back to Kahi, who watched the exchange with an extremely puzzled expression. "And you, don't you act so foolish. I've seen the way you look at Gaara. I've seen how you stay at the Admin building into the early hours of the morning just because he stayed. You know that I notice things so don't you try pretending to me."

Kahi stared and her. "Temari."

"Yes. Good." She nodded. "I know you care about him and I couldn't be happier. You will make him happy and that's all I want. I know you want that too."

Kahi smiled, though her eyes were tearing up. "Thank you."

Temari grinned. "No problem. Now I shall leave you two alone and grab my boyfriend before he goes and finds a chair somewhere to nap on."

"Okay – wait, what?"

But Temari just waved over her shoulder. Kahi frowned, uncomprehending. Small grains of sand around her floated just above the ground, Kahi stared at them. In the background there was a thud and a man yelling. But Kahi could barely hear them now, her eyes stared up at the aquamarine ones above her.

"Here," said the Kazekage, holding out his hand.

Slowly she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He wiped the tears away and smiled softly. "Please tell me what you want, Kahi."

"Kazekage-sama, you just gave me the best gift anyone ever has. All this time I watched and I waited, all this time I only wanted one thing."

Gaara's forehead creased. "And?"

"It was the most stunning smile I've seen."


End file.
